Warning/Blocking Policies
Warning/Blocking Policies Every time you are in violation of a policy, you will most times receive a notice. Some exceptions will be made, and you may get a warning right away, but it depends on which policy was violated. Three warnings in most cases, and you will be blocked. The time period of a block can go from a few days to permanent, depending on what you did. Also, if your block is over and you are still violating our policies, you will be blocked for a longer duration, up to a permanent ban. 'Policy:' * Every user will be given a warning/notice before being blocked. All users are entitled to at least one warning/notice before a block, though some exceptions may be made. If you're constantly violating policy, you may be blocked without notice. * Users are allowed to argue their case if the warning/block they received related to a protest, argument, etc. If they feel the block shouldn't be there, an admin vote will be conducted to figure out if they user will continue to be blocked, or if they will come clean of their warning. * If a user has evidence toward an unfair block, they are given the right to support an argument with facts about the situation. * You may not use a sockpuppet account to avoid a block. If you are caught, you and the sock account will be blocked for a longer duration of time. * All users may respond to the "Blocked" message they receive on their message wall, if they have any questions, complaints, etc. relating toward the block. Sockpuppet/spam accounts are blocked without notification. * Users may not remove a warning/notice off of their message wall. This will result in a warning. ** After 3 weeks of the last given warning/notice, the warning/notice will expire. You may notify an admin if you want the thread no longer visible. You may not delete them yourself. Staff Policy: * Certain user groups have different rights onto who they can give warnings to, or block. ** The Wikia head, the founder, may give warnings/blocks to bureaucrats, administrators, moderators, rollbacks, and regular users. ** All bureaucrats may give warnings/blocks to administrators, moderators, rollbacks, and regular users. ** All administrators may give warnings/blocks to moderators, rollbacks, and regular users. ** All moderators may give warnings/blocks to rollbacks, and regular users. * If an administrator disagrees with a warning/block given to another user, they may state their disagreement to the warning/blocking administrator. This would take it into an admin vote, where the decision is voted on by all admins. * If there is an administrator violating our policies, please notify a bureaucrat, so they can handle the admin. * For any reason, if an administrator is blocked (certain exceptions will be made), they will be demoted. They may re-apply in 2 months after the block is expired, if they haven't been blocked since. If they have, they will be permanently unable to re-apply on this Wikia. ** If a moderator is blocked twice on the Wikia (certain exceptions will be made), they will be demoted. They may re-apply in 1 month after the second block is expired, if they haven't been blocked since. If they have, they will be permanently unable to re-apply on this Wikia. *Know that all local Staff members will be demoted during the duration of their block, and received their position back afterwords, except in the case of an administrator, who will be demoted. More information on the administrator block policy may be found above. Category:Policies Category:Community Category:Guidelines Category:Browse Category:Site Administration